New Life
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Luke finds himself alone after his brother and sisters went off to summer camp and Jessie went off to Hollywood to shoot her TV show. He soon runs into trouble and finds himself with a new life.
This story is rated M for little dark, some violence, drugs underage drinking, and underage sex. You have been warned. I don't own work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Jessie and Disney's Gamers Guide. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction to the best of my knowledge. If any part is true it's just dumb luck.

* * *

Summer school had just ended for Luke. Now he can spend the rest of the summer doing whatever he wanted. Normally he would pull a little prank on Ravi or attempt to get Jessie to be his girlfriend but Ravi along with Emma, and Zeri are at camp and Jessie is in Hollywood doing her TV show. Luke for one became board after the second week being all alone in the empty penthouse. He have beaten all his new games in record time as well his old ones.

Luke slowly became depressed as the days went on and picked up drinking and smoking pot. He would drink a bottle of wine a day while smoking at least two joints once he came back from summer school. Once he left school and headed for home Luke became too much in his thought he did not notice he made a few wrong turns and found himself deep in the city. He soon realized this when he heard everything around him was getting louder. He had no clue where he was at. He quickly grabbed his phone on hopes he could find his way back home, but his phone was dead. He soon decided to look for the subway or at least an officer to help him out.

As he started to walk back he came across something in the ally. There was six guys that looked like not so nice guys. What he saw was a drug deal going down that went wrong. The next thing that happened was three guys was shooting the guys who had the cash. Luke was frozen solid and one of them turned around and saw Luke. His eyes widen even more as the guy was heading towards Luke pointing a gun at him. Luke quickly ran before the guy take a couple of shots. As he started running he ran into an officer and told him what happened.

A few days later Luke found himself on a boat. He was just sitting there waiting for the witness protection to show up. Luke soon heard a knock on his cabin door and went to see who it is throw the peephole and it was the witness protection officers he talked to and with them is a kid that was about Luke's age with a suitcase.

"Good evening let's get to business shall we." The man said.

"Who is he?" Luke asked.

"He is part of your new identity. You won a tournament for two and you decided to take him." The man said.

"Wait what?"

"Your new name is Conner Stevenson aka Kid Furry. You are one of the best gamers there are. You quickly became pro and moved up in the ranks. No one knows what you look like until now." The kid said.

"Um ok and how about you." Luke now Conner said.

"I'm Mason Hudson and once you went on tour I became your assistant."

"So are you really a kid and that's your real name? "Conner asked.

"Yes and that's classified."

The other man has not spoken yet but just handed him a file and the two men left the room leaving Luke and Mason alone.

"So um you are going to protected me if those guys are not around?"

"Yes I have a third degree black belt and a trained marksmen. I learns from the best."

"Do you have to talk like that and not just like a kid?"

"Sorry force of habit."

So now what?"

"I suggest that we eat."

After they eat they headed back to the room to change into swim trunks to go swimming. Once Mason took off his shirt reveling his six pack Conner can't keep his eyes off of Mason. Conner had to quickly look away as he was getting hard. As for Mason he too was getting hard looking at Conner's chest and quickly looked away. As they removed their pants their boners where becoming more noticeable. Again the two looked at each other's bodies and looked at each other.

"Uh this is just normal. Just two dudes change that happens to get hard. Nothing wrong with that."

Mason said.

"Yah nothing wrong with that. But we should just you know turn around so the other guy won't get you know."

"True."

The boys soon turned around and still stole some glances at each other as they removed their boxers, but they then had a problem as their swim trunks was on the other side of the room in their suet cases. The room was quiet that felt forever.

"Know what this is stupid my brother and I see each other naked hundreds of times before all this happened. So I don't care if you see me naked. Conner said knowing he will no longer see Ravi again until the men are in jail."

He soon showed himself and walked to get his trunks. Mason did not care either and grabbed his trunks. At this point the boys where both hard and there was no way they could hide their boners by wearing their trunks.

"Well um we can just jack off. One of us can do it in the bathroom while the other..." Conner was cut off when Mason was on his knees sucking away. Conner just moaned as he got his first blow job from a boy. Mason started to suck faster and faster until Conner shot his load into Mason's mouth. Conner just looked at Mason not knowing what to do. Conner was not ready to suck a dick but Mason did not care he was happy getting a hand job.

As time moved on Conner was fucking his fans and getting blow jobs while Mason stood guard at the door.

"Yes...oh yes fuck my pussy Kid Fury fuck me hard."

Conner had no problem with that as he made out with some random girl claiming to be a fan who played two hundred dollars just to be fucked by him. Then there were some boys that Conner had no problems getting sucked by him even fucked them.

"Yes fuck my ass hard I been a bad boy. Make me cum on myself." Mason said.

Mason would be fucked first thing in the morning and be the last at night. Conner soon saw this one girl that he was a fan of.

"How are you doing Conner? It's great to see you."

"I'm doing good Jessie. How have you been?"

"Doing well the kids are on the show are doing ok given that Jim won't be back on the show for a while."

"Yah I hope he comes back soon. Because I bet he misses his TV siblings and nannie."

"Yah I bet they know that too."

"Can you tell them that I'm a big fan and hope to see them when I'm free."

"Will do they are a big fan of you as well."

"It's good seeing you Conner."

"You to Jessie."

The two hugged and Jessie whispered "I love you Luke."

"I love you to Jessie." He whispered back.

Jessie leaned in and kissed Connor (Luke) a kiss on the lips. The kiss soon turned into passion. Jessie reviled her breasts and Luke's eyes went wide. For the first time he saw Jessie's breasts without spying on her. He knew what to do. He played with one of her breasts by rubbing and squeezing while he sucked away on the other. Jessie just moaned and once he sucked both breasts they ended up naked in a sixty nine. While He eat Jessie out, she was sucking all of his dick. As he was eating her out he was fingering her ass. This just made her moan even more and ended squirting in and onto his face. That all it took for him to cum in Jessie's mouth. He shot seven lodes of cum. He for one could not believe this was happing that he was doing to his old nannie. He wanted to fuck her next but sadly it did not happen. The two got dressed and said their good byes.

Two months later Conner ended being injured and no longer need Mason to protect him as they got him a real safe house. That's where he meet Wendell, Ashley, and Franklin. To Conner they were his other family once he got to know them. Ashley was Emma, Wendell was Zeri and Franklin was Ravi. He was glad those three where like his siblings and was wondering if this was done on purpose. Three weeks into knowing them he ended up getting to know Ashly little bit more. He was in her room having his fist up her pussy. He never had his had up inside a girl before or even a boy for that matter. He did not know it was possible but Ashly was able to take up to his elbow.

"Oh yah do it harder. Make me squirt oh yah that's it. Mmmmm."

Ashly soon ended up squirting nonstop. He soon slowly pulled out of her and amid his dick into her opening pussy. As the two fucked for the first time Ashly grabbed her Wii remote and shoved it up her ass. Then did it again with the other one. As he kept fucking her the more she moaned and ended up squirting once again. This put him on edge and pulled out as he shot his lode on her belly.

A week later he ended up getting to know Franklin as well. Turns out the little guy has a bigger dick then him. He fucked Franklin more times than he did with Ashley. As for Wendell he decided not to even go there.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
